Fairy Tales
by QuilFire
Summary: Link's vist to Outset's fairy fountain brings up some old memories of him and his sister. He has a promise to keep and he is determined to do it. Not the best summary, but it will do :3


_"Big brother, over here!" Aryll shouted waving at Link._

 _The howling sea breeze fluttered passed and her shimmering blond locks swayed with it. The bright and warming sunlight matched the girl's sunny disposition._

 _Link gave a rather large smile as he excitedly ran across the bridge to meet his sister. The wooden structure swayed and creaked as he dashed across it. The bridge's instability was enough to scare most from crossing, but the two had crossed it many times it didn't matter to them anymore._

 _They both entered the forest together. It's large and luscious trees allowed droplets of light to squeeze past its great canopy. Thick layers of vegetation lined the pathways, but they still offered insight into what was just beyond them._

 _It was the perfect exploration ground, especially for Link. It offered boundless adventures for him and his sister. Despite its repetitive nature, one day it could be a mystical forest full of sprites and spirits, but the next it could be an island deserted by man and lost to time. The pair's imagination could mix and match the scenery an infinite amount of times. It always provided them with something new to play or examine. Once in a while, the other kids would join them, but for the most part, it the just the siblings._

 _Today, their imagination had taken them somewhere else, the great fairy fountain. A towering boulder marked its location along with a supplementary wooden sign._

 _Aryll was looking at the rock seeming to examine its features. She had gone ahead of her brother once more just to make sure he knew where to go and what she wanted to show him._

 _Link struggled to climb over a rock ledge before rushing to meet his sister. A large smile of excitement was plastered on his face, but when he looked up at the rock, confusion began to show through his expressive features._

 _"Why do you look so confused, big brother? The sign says 'fairy fountain', but no one really knows for sure. It could be a bottomless pit for all we know" she explained still looking at the tall rock._

 _Link still looked a little lost. He still didn't quite understand what she was getting at._

 _"You still don't get it, do you?" she said looking slightly concerned, "anything could be under that rock! Treasure, an unexplored cavern, an ancient civilization!-"_

 _As his sister went on, his face lit up into another smile. He was becoming excited at the limitless possibilities. He himself began to imagine. A cache of stowed weapons from back before Hyrule was flooded, maybe a pig paradise. He needed to see just what was underneath that rock. Even if it ended up just being what the sign said._

 _Aryll looked towards her brother and smiled. He finally understood, "That's the spirit! Hey, big brother, can you promise me something?" she asked._

 _Link looked at her curiously._

 _"Let's both someday find out what's exactly underneath the rock. We can keep it our secret!"_

 _A large grin found it's way on Link's face and he nodded his head rapidly. Of course, he wanted to find out just what exactly was underneath there, but the idea of keeping that knowledge a secret was also a thrilling one._

 _"Great! Now let's-" Aryll was cut off by rustling in the bushes._

 _Both were startled a bit by the movement, but Link quickly regained his composure. He took a step forward using one arm to guard his sister. Link was looking intensely in the direction of the sound. Even though these woods were considered safe, he was still prepared to protect his sister at_ _all cost._

These were such great memories for the boy. Crystal tears began to sting his eyes as he stared up at the object that brought upon his recollection.

It was the large stone that still guarded the old location. He had finally acquired bombs, but after taking a second look, he didn't think they had the power to blow up a rock of that stature.

Still, he remained determined. Link rubbed the liquid from eyes. This along with any other sweet memories served as his main driving force. He was going to save his sister and he was going to keep his promise.

Link looked sad, but determination snuck its way on his expression

Once this grand adventure of his was over, he was going to show her the fountain. Even if that meant he had to find the strength to lift it himself. He was sure he would and once he does, everything could go back to the way it was before. It was naive for him to think that, but he never thought of it as such. It is what he truly believed in his childish heart.

Shifting leaves within the foliage quickly caught the young hero's attention. He turned around and drew his blade. His eyes were narrowed as he gazed intensely at the shuffling vegetation.

Nothing but the sound of howling wind hit the boy's ears for a few agonizing seconds. The world seemed to come to a complete halt till finally something jump. It was a green slime monster Link had grown so used to. Chuchus were nothing to him at this point, so it was quietly dispatched with a few strikes from his sword.

Link stared at the piles of goo the creature busted into. A frown formed on his face as the rest of his memory came to mind.

 _A few tense moments were shared between him and his sister before something emerged from its hiding spot._

 _They both let out a relieved sigh as they watched a black pig walk reveal its self and begin sniffing the dirt below._

 _Aryll happily ran to it and patted the top of its dusty head, "it's a pig!" she said excitedly as she picked it up._

 _It was a tad bit heavy for her, but she managed to keep her grip, "Come on, Link! Let's bring it back with us!"_

 _Link nodded in sound agreement and they both soon exited the forest._

His heart was convinced he'll return to those days. That he, his sister, and his grandmother will live happily a peacefully on this little island once more, but his logic was telling him the opposite. It told him things will never return as they once were. The chu jelly piled in front of him was evidence of that. However, at this moment in time, he chose to believe in his heart.

* * *

Thank you for taking your time to read this story! this is my first Zelda fanfic and there are plenty more coming! I would greatlt appericate it if you could share your thoughts with me! You could be praising it or bashing it, it doesn't matter. Just anything to help me try and improve my writing ^w^


End file.
